pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikorita
Chikorita (Japanese: チコリータ Chikoriita) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region. Biology Physiology Chikorita are a small dinosaur-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a Sauropoda. They're a light green color and their eyes are dull red. Around its neck are tiny buds that have the ability to shoot out into long vines. Its most notable feature's the large leaf on the top of its head. They have four short legs with one toenail on each foot. Special abilities Chikorita have the ability Overgrow, which allows the user to do 150% damage when its HP is equal to or below 30%. Aside from this, Chikorita can use a few more natural abilities. Vines can be shot out of its neck from the tiny buds that circle it, and they can create a large number of leaves from the one large leaf on the top of its head. Chikorita's leaf on top of its head also has calming abilities. Evolution Chikorita evolves into Bayleef at level 16 and Meganium at level 32. Game info Chikorita first appeared in the Gold and Silver games as one of the three starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game. At level 16 it can evolve into a Bayleef. Game locations |goldsilver=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town |gsrarity=One |crystal=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Reward from Professor Birch for completing the Hoenn Pokédex |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Starter Pokémon from Professor Elm in New Bark Town |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Dream World or Poké Transfer |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Reward from Professor Birch after completing the Delta Episode |orasrarity=One}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Chikorita |Channel=Springleaf Field |RS Pinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field |Trozei=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 14, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (8F-11F) |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. |silver=Its pleasantly aromatic leaves have the ability to check the humidity and temperature. |crystal=It loves to bask in the sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places. |ruby=In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around. |sapphire=In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around. |emerald=It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers. |firered=Its pleasantly aromatic leaves have the ability to check the humidity and temperature. |leafgreen=A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. |diamond=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |pearl=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |platinum=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |heartgold=A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. |soulsilver=Its pleasantly aromatic lead has the ability to check humidity and temperature. |black=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |white=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |black 2=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |white 2=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe. |x=A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up sun rays. |y=It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|4|0}} |Cute|2|0}} |Cool|3|2}} |Smart|1|0}} |Smart|3|0}} |Smart|1|0}} |Tough|1|4}} |Beauty|1|0}} |Beauty|1|0}} |Cool|4|0}} }} |-| Generation II= Sprites |name = Chikorita |xyspr = Chikorita XY.gif |xysprs = Chikorita Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Chikorita Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Chikorita Back Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Chikorita in the anime series is most notable for being one of Ash's Pokémon. Ash captured this Chikorita in the episode The Chikorita Rescue. Chikorita developed a small crush on Ash throughout the series, fighting for his attention, and even becoming jealous on Ash's other Pokémon, especially Pikachu. Casey also got a Chikorita as her Starter Pokémon. It is also known that Lyra, a character from Johto who made her first appearance in Diamond and Pearl, also has a Chikorita. Trivia * Chikorita, along with its evolved forms, is based on the appearance of the Sauropoda dinosaur. Etymology Chikorita's name is derived from the actual "chicory" plants. Gallery 152Chikorita_OS_anime.png 152Chikorita_OS_anime_2.png 152Chikorita_OS_anime_3.png 152Chikorita_Dream.png 152Chikorita_Channel.png 152Chikorita_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg 152Chikorita_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_2.jpg 152Chikorita_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.jpg 152Chikorita_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.jpg 152Chikorita_Pokemon_Stadium.png 152Chikorita_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ja:チコリータ Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon